UnspeakableGaming
UnspeakableGaming (sometimes called Unspeakable) or Nathan is an American Minecraft YouTuber who sometimes upload videos of "Bedwars and Skywars", occasionally uploading videos of maps or creations, Do Not Laughs, Truth or Dares, and some other challenges. He was a member of the Proper Productions, which have two channels, ProperDummies, which has mainly Minecraft videos, and ProperIdiots, which has mainly videos of games for an older audience, but he left along with MooseCraft. In many of his videos, he uploads with fellow YouTubers MooseCraft, FavreMySabre, 09sharkboy, ItsMeCyclone, ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN and PrestonPlayz. He has also uploaded with Logdotzip and SGC Barbierian, though not as frequently, and he also collaborates with the YouTuber and Minecraft Map Maker, Euclides by reviewing maps he has made for him. He has currently 3 channels which have more than 100k subscribers. He is currently a member of The Squad with his fellow friends, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. He currently has over 3 million subscribers and almost a billion total video views. History ''Minecraft Survival Island'' UnspeakableGaming's first series was called Minecraft Survival Island, started on November 17, 2012. The series has 10 episodes, however the first 5 episodes have become private. He reacted to the first episode four years later on the 20th of September, 2016, shortly after he hit 1,000,000 subscribers. Mod and Map Showcases On November 19th, 2012, UnspeakableGaming published his first mod showcase, a TNT mod. Then on the 23rd, he did his first map review of a Sonic the Hedgehog map, made by OfficialCinematic. After this, he reviewed many more maps but not as many mods. However, he did start reviewing more mods in the year after. ''Survival Games'' and Other Series Unspeakable began starting many other series, such as Survival Island, Survival Games, The Land of Minecraft and Hunger Games. He also began playing on servers much more often Top 10s and Things You Didn't Know Unspeakable had done Top 10s or Top 5s before, but from the 12th of August 2015 to the 3rd of May 2016, his channel mostly consisted of them. They still went on afterwards, but other new series like Daycare and Who's Your Daddy took over, and eventually they stopped altogether. Roleplays and Playing with Other YouTubers After this, Unspeakable began doing roleplays with other YouTubers such as MooseCraft and Ryguyrocky. He also began doing maps again, but this time he mostly reviewed them with MooseCraft, 09sharkboy and ItsMeCyclone. Trolling Series UnspeakableGaming and MooseCraft created a new series where they would troll each other in different ways. They started off by doing it in normal Minecraft worlds, then began to do it on individual islands. Now they do trolling on popular servers such as Hypixel, sometimes Unspeakable's own server (ArcadeWars) and on his brand new server (CrazyWars) with his fellow owner MooseCraft . Playing with PrestonPlayz From 4 December 2016, Unspeakable began playing maps with PrestonPlayz. They mostly played parkour maps and also started a series of TNT wars, Parkour, and some adventure maps. Now, they collaborate together with the other members of The Squad, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. Second Minecraft Channel On 25 June, 2017, Unspeakable made a second Minecraft channel called UnspeakablePlays, where they played Minecraft Pocket Edition with MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. Unspeakable reached another milestone with this channel, hitting 100k subscibers within 24 hours of its creation. Real-life Channel UnspeakableGaming created a YouTube channel called "Unspeakable" way back May 1, 2016 that showcases more video games like GTA, Deip.io, and more. But he uploaded only 9 videos and stopped uploading. And when Moose started creating a real-life channel called "Life of Moose", he decided to change the channel to real-life content in the month of August. Now, he continously uploading real-life videos 2-3x a week. The Squad Unspeakable and MooseCraft left the Proper Productions and make their own group with fellow friend 09sharkboy called The Squad and created their YouTube channel last 12 September, 2017. The 2 members of The Squad, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy, moved to Miami, Florida but Unspeakable left and moved to Houston, Texas. Previous Series *Minecraft Survival Island *Minecraft: Hunger Games Survival *Minecraft Ultra Hardcore Survival Season 1 *Minecraft: Skywars *Minecraft Story Mode (Season 1) *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! *FNAF World - Minecraft Roleplay *Minecraft: Who's Your Daddy? *Minecraft: Daycare *Minecraft: Stranded *Minecraft: Throwback Thursday *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v.1.0.0) *Minecraft Arcadewars: Factions *Minecraft: Trolling SMP Personal life Unspeakable or Nathan is a 20 year old YouTuber (born on December 5, 1997) as he confirmed on Famous Birthdays . He has a girlfriend named Kayla. He also have cats named Simon and Muffassa. He has a GTR and a Mercedes. His hometown is Houston, Texas and because his family and friend are there, he moved in Houston and left Dallas. Quotes * ""Do you play Minecwaft??"" *"I PLAY MINECWAFT! * "Wha'sa dude?" * "BIG BOI!" * "Whut are you tacoin about?" * "Come on mah dude!" * "Have a safe and fantastic rest of your day!" (Unspeakable's outro) *""What the flip?!"" *"Yo he’s hackin' dude!" *"Flippin' Cereal" Trivia *His YouTube channel should be "Mr. Gaming 1000" but then he decided to delete it and created another YouTube channel "UnspeakableGaming" which his main channel with over 3 million subscribers. *His old Minecraft username is BUTTERBALL911 and changed into UnspeakableGame *His quote "what the flip?!" started from PrestonPlayz as Preston's quote "are you flippin cereal?!". *If you added up the subscriber count between Unspeakable's main channel, second Minecraft channel, and his vlogging channel, it will be 4+ million subscribers. *His most viewed video on his main channel is the Top 5 Craziest Minecraft Seeds with over 10M, where he showcased different kinds of seeds in Minecraft PC. **This video was also a record for his channel for his most likes with over 500,000 likes. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers